Promień zielony/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Promień zielony Aristobulus Ursiclos. Oban znakomitą liczbę gości przyciągnął do siebie. Przybyli pasażerowie z Brighton, Margate, i Ramsgate a Aristobulus Ursiclos, osoba tak ważna, nie mogłaby przejechać tędy niepostrzeżona. Oban, które wprawdzie nie dorównywa swym rywalom, jest jednak miejscem kąpielowem poszukiwanem wielce przez ludzi swobodnych z połączonego królestwa. Pozycya jego w cieśninie Mull, zabezpieczająca od wiatrów zachodnich których przepływ wprost powstrzymuje również wyspa Kerrera, przywabia znakomitą liczbę cudzoziemców. Jedni przybywają tu po to, aby kąpać się w jej zbawiennych wodach, drudzy zakładają tu swoje siedlisko, ponieważ w Obanie krzyżują się drogi do Glasgowa, Invernes i do najciekawszych wysp Hebrydy. Trzeba jeszcze dodać, że Oban nie jest jak inne miejscowości kuracyjne, rodzajem podwórza szpitalnego: ponieważ większa cześć przyjeżdżających tutaj podczas letnich upałów są zdrowi zupełnie i nie narażają się jak w innych kąpielowych miejscowościach na granie w wista z dwoma choremi i jednym umarłym! Oban zaledwie liczy 150 lat swojej egzystencyi. Oddaje też do dyspozycyi turystów swe place, wnętrza swych domów, przestrzeń swoich ulic i schronienia urządzone w modny sposób. Przedstawia się tu wszystko malowniczo i kościół zbudowany w dawnym stylu normandzkim, z przepyszną nad nim wieżą i starożytny zamek Dumolly otoczny dokoła pnącemi się roślinami i masy skał na północnym stoku i panorama siedlisk ludzkich, i wille różnobarwne mieszczące się na drugim planie i wody spokojne portu, po których przesuwają się prześliczne jachty przeznaczone do wycieczek dla przyjemności. W tym roku, w miesiącu sierpniu, cudzoziemcy, turyści i kąpielowicze, zgromadzili się w Oban w wielkim komplecie. Na liście jednego z najpierwszych hoteli można było wyczytać już od kilku tygodni pomiędzy najznakomitszemi nazwiskami i nazwisko pana Aristobulusa Ursiclos przybyłego z Dumfries ze Szkocyi. Była to osobistość około 28 lat wieku. Człowiek ten, zdaje się nigdy nie był młodym, ale też i prawdopodobnie nie będzie też nigdy starym. Widocznie zrodził się w takim roku''Podanie Szkockie. Rok wiecznej młodości., w którym człowiek nie zmienia się przez całe życie. Z powierzchowności nie wyglądał ani źle, ani dobrze: z postawy, dość mizernie; jasny blondyn, nosił okulary dla krótkiego wzroku; przytem miał nos krótki, który nie zdawał się być nosem jego twarzy. Z 300 tysięcy włosów, jaką to ilość wedle ostatnich badań naukowych powinna posiadać każda głowa, nie pozostało mu więcej nad 60.000. Mocny zarost ocieniał podbródek i policzki, co nadawało jego twarzy podobieństwo do małpy. I rzeczywiście gdyby był małpa, byłby małpą w najlepszym gatunku, boć bywają i małpy ludzie, jako przejściowe indywidua w łańcuchu stworzeń utworzonym przez darwinistów, a to dla połączenia królestwa zwierzęcego z człowiekiem. Aristobulus Ursiclos obfitował nie tylko w pieniądze ale i w bogatcwo myśli. Za nadto ukształcony jak na młodego uczonego, nie wiedział w jaki sposób naprzykrzać się swoją mądrością, przytem dyplomowany przez Uniwersytet w Oxfordzie i w Edimburgu, posiadał więcej wiadomości dotyczącej fizyki, chemii, astronomii i matematyki niż literatury. W gruncie rzeczy nadzwyczaj zarozumiały, nie wdawał się w nic takiego, coby podawało powód do zwątpienia o jego erudycyi a tem mniej do nadania mu tytułu głupca. Jego główną manią a raczej monomanią było rozprawiać o wszystkiem tem, co było naturalnem, stanowiło to rodzaj pedantyzmu niezbyt przyjemnego. Nie śmiano się z niego, bo i on nie śmiał się także, ale wyśmiewano go, bo był śmiesznym. Do niego to właśnie stosowała się w zupełności formułka używana przez wolnych mularzy: ''słuchaj, patrz, milcz. On czyni jeszcze więcej bo nie słuchał wcale, nie widział i nie milczał nigdy. Jednem słowem zapożyczając porównania, jak to bywa we zwyczaju w kraju Walter-Scota, z jego dzieł, Aristobulus Ursiclos, ze swemi usposobieniami podobnym był w zupełności do sędziego Nicol-Jarvie a jeszcze bardziej do poetycznego kuzyna Rob-Roya, Mac-Gregor. Któraż z córek wysokiego kraju, nie wyłączając nawet miss Campbell nie wybrałaby Rob-Roy'a zamiast Nicol Jarvie? Takim był Aristobulus Ursiclos. Jakim sposobem bracia Melvill zawarli związek z tym pedantem pragnąc go uczynić członkiem swojej rodziny? Jakim sposobem tenże okazał się godnym szacunku tych starców 60 letnich? Być może z tej przyczyny, że on jeden z pierwszych objawiał zamiary matrymonialne względem ich wychowanicy. Z pewną radością, w zachwycie naiwnym braciaSam i Sib zapewne wykrzyknęli: – Oto młodzieniec bogaty, z pięknej familii, swobodnie rozporządzający majątkiem spadłym na niego ze strony rodziców i dalszych krewnych, a co najważniejsza, wysoko wykształcony! Będzie to wyborna partya dla naszej drogiej Heleny. Małżeństwo dopełni się bez przeszkód i będzie bardzo odpowiednie. Poczem zażyli tabaki ze wspólnej tabakierki, zamknęli ją z lekkim trzaskiem, zatarli ręce, mówiąc sami do siebie: – Sprawa załatwiona zupełnie! Bracia nawet spoglądali na siebie domyślnie z uśmiechem, gdy na żądanie ujrzenia zielonego promienia sprowadzili miss Campbell do Oban. Tutaj więc bez poprzedniego przygotowania, bez jakiegokolwiek podstępu, zawiążą się na nowo z panem Ursiclos stosunki przerwane z powodu jego wyjazdu. Bracia Melvill i miss Campbell zajęli najpiękniejsze apartamenta w hotelu Caledonii, zamiast dawniejszych w Hellensbourgh. Jeżeli pobyt ich przedłuży się w Oban to trzeba będzie wynająć jaką willę w górnej stronie miasta, do tego jednak momentu, przy pomocy pani Bess i Partridge urządzili się jak mogli najwygodniej w gmachu należącym do pana Mac-Fyne. Później się zobaczy jak to będzie dalej. Nazajutrz po przybyciu bracia Melvill, o godzinie dziewiątej rano wyszli z przedsionka hotelu Caledonii położonego prawie na prost portu i szluzy otoczonej dokoła wspaniałemi drzewami. Miss Campbell jeszcze spoczywała w swym pokoju na pierwszem piętrze, nie domyślając się wcale, że jej wujowie udali się z odwiedzinami do p. Aristobulusa Ursiclos. Obaj niewidzialni zeszli na taras i przekonani że ich protegowany mieszka w jednym z hotelów znajdujących się na północnej stronie zatoki, udali się w tym kierunku. Trzeba dodać, że wiodło ich po części przeczucie. Rzeczywiście, w dziesięć minut po ich odejściu Aristobulus Ursiclos, który codziennie odbywał wycieczki naukowe nad stacyą nadmorska, spotkał obu braci i wymieniwszy z nimi uścisk ręki, zdawał się być wielce uradowanym. – Pan Ursiclos, zawołali bracia Melvill. – Panowie Melvill, odpowiedział Aristobulus, tonem dobrze udanego zdziwienia. Panowie tutaj? W Oban? – Od wczorajszego wieczoru, rzekł brat Sam. – I jesteśmy uszczęśliwieni, panie Ursiclos, że znajdujemy pana w zupełnym zdrowiu, dodał brat Sib. – O w doskonałem, panowie... Zapewne wiecie treść nadeszłej tu depeszy? – Depeszy? rzekł brat Sam. Czy może zawiadamia ona o przybyciu ministra Gladstona? – Nie chodzi tu wcale o ministra Gladstone, odpowiedział dość pogardliwie Aristobulus Ursiclos, lecz jest mowa o depeszy meteorologicznej. – Tak? odpowiedzieli obaj wujowie. – Tak jest. Zapowiadają, że obniżenie się Swinemunde postępuje dość wyraźnie ku północy. Jego główny prąd obecnie znajduje się blisko Sztokholmu, gdzie barometr, opadł na jeden cal i 25 milimetrów. Ponieważ zaś zwykle używają do swych obliczeń systemu decymalnego, przeto znaczy w ogóle, możemy to określić w ten sposób, że jest zniżenie na dwadzieścia pięć cali i sześć dziesiątych czyli 726 milimetrów. Jeżeli obniżenie to różni się cokolwiek miedzy Anglią i Szkocyą, to tem bardziej przy Walenii, gdzie barometr obniżył się wczoraj o jedną dziesiątą a przy Stornoway o dwie dziesiąte. – Cóż zatem to obniżenie? pytał brat Sam. – Jaka konkluzya? dodał brat Sib. – Ze się długo nie utrzyma piękna pogoda, odpowiedział Aristobulus Ursiclos, i że niebo zmieni wkrótce wiatr na południowo zachodni, przynosząc nam wyziewy z północnego Atlantyku. Bracia Melvill podziękowali młodemu uczonemu, że im pozwolił dowiedzieć się o tak wyraźnym prognostyku, i że tym sposobem trzeba będzie czekać na pojawienie się zielonego promienia o co się wcale nie gniewali, gdyż pobyt ich przedłuży się w Oban. – A panowie przybyliście w jakim celu? zapytał zbierając krzemienie i przyglądając się im bardzo uważnie. Obaj bracia niezmiernie byli zmieszani tem zachowaniem się uczonego. Kiedy jednak kollekcya krzemieni coraz bardziej powiększała się, tak że już one wypełniły kieszeni p. Ursiclos, odezwali się: – Przybyliśmy w bardzo naturalnym celu, zabawienia czas niejaki, rzekł brat Sib. – I dodamy iż towarzyszy nam także i miss Campbell. – Ah! miss Campbell! odparł Aristobulus Ursiclos. Zdaje mi się, że krzemień sięga epoki gaelickiej. Znajdują się ślady... Doprawdy jestem zachwycony że ujrzę miss Campbell... ślady meteorycznego żelaza... klimat ten nadzwyczaj łagodny, będzie dla niej bardzo odpowiedni. – Zdrowa jak ryba, zrobił uwagę brat Sam, i nie potrzebuje wcale pokrzepiać zdrowia. – Nic nie szkodzi odpowiedział Aristobulus. Tutaj powietrze wyborne. Zero 21 (0×21) kwasorodu i zero 79 (0×79) azotu z przymieszką cokolwiek pary wodnej w stosunku hygienicznym. Co się tyczy kwasu węglowego, zaledwie mały ślad tylko. Robiłem analizę przez całe rano. Bracia Melvill, chcieliby żeby więcej zajmowała go obecność miss Campbell. – Lecz, mówił Aristobulus, jeżeli nie przybyliście panowie do Oban z powodu zdrowia, czy mogę się zapytać, dla czego opuściliście waszą kolonię w Helensbourgh. – Nie mamy potrzeby ukrywać się przed panem i określimy pozycyę w jakiej się znajdujemy, odpowiedział brat Sib. – Mamże w tej zmianie miejsca pobytu, rzekł młody uczony, widzieć życzenie, zresztą bardzo naturalne, spotkania się ze mną miss Campbell, porozumienia się i poznania wzajemnego, to jest uszanowania się i pozyskania zobopólnego szacunku? – Bez wątpienia, odpowiedział brat Sam. Myśleliśmy że w ten sposób, cel prędzej będzie osiągnięty. – Zgadzam się panowie, rzekł Aristobulus. Tutaj na gruncie neutralnym możemy przy sposobności rozmawiać o fluktuacyach morza, o kierunkach wiatrów, o wysokości piętrzących się bałwanów, o innych fenomenach fizycznych, co nadzwyczaj powinno zaciekawić. Bracia Melvill porozumiawszy się ze sobą uśmiechem, skinęli głową na znak potwierdzenia, dodając, że za ich powrotem do kolonii Helensbourgh, będą bardzo szczęśliwi, skoro przyjmą miłego gościa z tytułem więcej stanowczym. Aristobulus Ursiclos oświadczył, iż jest zachwycony tem, że rząd postanowił w tej chwili dokonać projektu uregulowania Clydy, są to bowiem prace, które rozpoczną się wedle nowego systemu, za pomocą machiny elektrycznej... Wówczas, zamieszkawszy stale w kolonii bez straty czasu będzie mógł je badać i starać się aby równie w pracach tych był użytecznym. Bracia Melvill nie posiadali się z radości. Było to szczególne zetknięcie się prac z ich projektami. W godzinach wolnych od zajęć w kolonii, młody uczony będzie mógł odbywać potrzebne mu studya. – Ależ, zapytał Aristobulus, musieliście panowie wynaleść jaki preteskt przybycia tutaj, ponieważ miss Campbell nie miała pewno zamiaru spotkania się tu ze mną w Oban. – Rzeczywiście, a tego pretekstu dostarczyła nam sama miss Campbell. – Tak i jakiż to? – Zależy on na badaniu fizycznem w pewnych warunkach jakich nie przedstawia kolonia Helensbourgh. – Doprawdy? zawołał Aristobulus poprawiając palcami okulary. Z tego wnoszę, że pomiędzy mną a miss Campbell istnieje już jakieś powinowactwo sympatyczne. Czy mogę wiedzieć, jakie to mianowicie zjawisko, nie może być zbadane w kolonii? – Fenomenem tym jest po prostu promień zielony, powiedział brat Sam. – Promień zielony? rzekł Aristobulus nadzwyczaj zdziwiony. Nigdy nie słyszałem o tem. Czy mógłbym ośmielić się zapytać panów co to jest ten promień zielony? Bracia Melvill wytłumaczyli mu jak umieli co stanowi ten fenomen, o jakim Morning Post wspomniał i zachęcił do jego widzenia czytelników. – Ba! rzekł Aristobulus, to zwykła ciekawość nie przedstawiająca zbyt wielkiego interesu, wchodzi on nawet w zakres fizyki ale dziecięcej. – Miss Campbell jest także młoda dziewczyną, odpowiedział Sib, i przywiązuje do tego fenomenu wielką ważność, przesadza bez wątpienia... – Nie chce nawet iść za mąż, jak sama mówiła dopóty, dopóki nie ujrzy zielonego promienia. – Bardzo dobrze, panowie, odpowiedział Ursiclos, ukażemy jej promień zielony. Poczem, wszyscy trzej po ścieżce wijącej się przez piękne trawniki, skierowali się do hotelu Caledonia. Aristobulus Ursiclos nie tracił chwili nadaremnie, starając się wystawić braciom Melvill o ile umysł kobiety skłonnym jest do wybryków i rozwinął bardzo szeroko program, w jaki sposób należy uzupełnić jej wychowanie; zaprzeczając w ogóle aby poziom umysłowy kobiety, mógł się równać z poziomem umysłu mężczyzny, że jednem słowem, kobieta nie jest zdolną zająć się wysokiemi i podniosłemi zadaniami filozofii. Lecz nie sięgając tak daleko, może ją przekształcimy nadając wyjątkowy, specyalny kierunek, chociaż od czasu istnienia na ziemi kobiety, żadna z nich nie odznaczyła się tak znakomitemi odkryciami jak Aristot, Euklides, Hervey, Hanenhman, Paskal, Newton, Laplace, Arago, Humphrey Dawid, Edison, Pasteur i t. d. Potem rzucił się do określenia różnych zjawisk fizycznych i romawiał de omni re scibili, nie wspomniawszy ani na chwilę o miss Campbell. Bracia Melvill słuchali z wielkiem poszanowaniem i przymusowo, ponieważ Ursiclos mięszaniem do zdań swych hum! hę! nie dozwalał cokolwiek wtrącić i zamykał po prostu usta braciom. Przybyli w ten sposób rozmawiając aż do hotelu Caledonia i wreszcie zatrzymali się przed nim na jakie sto kroków, aby się wzajemnie pożegnać. Jakaś młoda osoba w tej chwili stała w oknie swego pokoju. Zdawała się być mocno zajętą, nawet zakłopotaną nadzwyczajnie. Spoglądała to przed siebie, to po za siebie, na prawo i lewo badając horyzont jakby pragnęła coś na nim ujrzeć. Nagle miss Campbell, była to bowiem ona, dostrzegła swych wujów. Natychmiast z żywością zamknęła okno i w kilka chwil później, zeszła aż na aleję żwirową, z rękami skrzyżowanemi, w postawie surowej, z czołem na którem zdawało się, gromadziły się gromy i wyrzuty. Bracia Melvill spojrzeli na siebie. Co się stało Helenie? Czy to obecność Aristobulusa Ursiclos, takie symptomy gniewu sprowadziły na jej czoło? Tymczasem młody uczony posunął się naprzód i pozdrowił jakby mechanicznie miss Campbell. – Pan Aristobulus Ursiclos, rzekł brat Sam prezentując ceremonialnie przybyłego. – Który przypadkiem znalazł się... tutaj właśnie jak by naumyślnie w Oban... dodał brat Sib. – A, pan Ursiclos? I miss Campbel zaledwie poruszyła głową. Potem odwracając się do braci Melvill, zmięszana i nie wiedząc jak się pohamować: – Moi wujowie! rzekła surowo. – Droga Heleno, odpowiedzieli obaj wujowie, z tem samem zakłopotaniem w głosie. – Wszak jesteśmy w Oban? zapytała. – W Oban, nie ulega wątpliwości. – Na morzu hebrydzkiem? – Tak jest. – A więc za godzinę nie będziemy już tutaj. – Za godzinę? – Pragnęłam widzieć horyzont morski. – Zapewne... – Proszę mi go ukazać! Bracia Melvill przerażeni odwrócili się. W prost, a nawet dobrze na południo-zachód jak równie na północno-zachód, nie było najmniejszego pola swobodnego między wyspami, a nadto niebo zaciągnęło się chmurami. Seil, Kerrera, Kismore, stanowiły jakby przegrodę między nimi. Łatwo więc wyprowadzić wniosek że mieszkańcy Oban byli zupełnie pozbawieni horyzontu. Dwaj bracia również w czasie spaceru w przystani, nie zauważyli go zupełnie. W tak dziwnie kłopotliwem położeniu nie wiedząc jak się tłumaczyć i co powiedzieć, zawołali jak prawdziwi szkoci: – Pooh! – Pswha! ----